The point of no return
by web-of-truth
Summary: Bellatrix's teens told through song lyrics and short stories starting of at the funeral and ending in the moment she becomes a death eater
1. Chapter 1

**The point of no return**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry potter or any of the songs I'm using **

**Chapter 1: sweet dreams**

'**Sweet dreams are made this,**

**Who am I to disagree'**

**The sky was dark and gloomy and the clouds were bleeding with rain upon the Highgate cemetery in London.**

**All their closest friends and family had come to see Cygnus black above ground for the last time. the men kept their head down in respect and The sound of weeping could be heard from all the women except for ****Walburga**** black ; well why would she be upset she has gotten the rest of the black fortune and her nieces in her brothers will plus her and her brother were never really close so she has gotten what she wanted.**

'**Travel the world and the seven seas, **

**Everybody's looking for something'**

**Before the young girls knew what was going on they were grabbed and apparated to somewhere unknown.**

**When they finally looked up they found them selves in front of decaying building of 12 Grimmauld place.**

**The 3 sister's looked around to find the large figure of their twisted aunt and a disgusted scowl upon her painted on face. The delusional woman pushed the girls into the house and lock the door behind her with many complicated charms and then turned back to the girls **

'**some of them want to use you,**

**Some of them want to get used by you'**

"**alright girlies, I want each of you to tell me your name and age starting with the eldest" her voice was like a knife; unpleasant and sharp **

"**I'm Bellatrix and I'm 15 years old" said the tallest of the three; Bellatrix stood out among her sister with her sickly coloured skin and her dark unruly curls covering half her thin face.**

"**I'm Andromeda and I'm 14 years old" answered the middle child; Andromeda was a kind looking young teenager with bouncy auburn hair and slightly tanned skin.**

"**I am narcissca and only 13 years old" replied narcissca the youngest; narcissca had well kept blonde hair tied into a bun she also had pale skin but not sickly and a thin cold face.**

**Walburga**** eyed each girl from head to toe like a general observing its new recruits - she roughly grabbed Bellatrix's face in her chubby finger to examine her face**

'**this one could be of use to me but she will need changes' the cruel woman thought to her self.**

'**Some of them want to abuse you,**

**Some of them want to get abused by you'**

***scream* you *breath* disrespectful *scream* little *breath* brat**

**The girls were finding out just how crazy their aunt can be.**

**Bellatrix had accidentally spoke out of turn during dinner that evening and now she was being whipped by her late uncles belt **

**Leather connected with her exposed flesh that had been revealed by her aunt tearing the back of her black dress opened.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dancing in the light**

'**you put your black dress on,**

**Just a little make-up and red lipstick****'**

**Bellatrix was looking in the cracked mirror for the last time that night.**

**She was wearing a black floor length dress with ruffles on the skirt and a black ribbon in an X shape around her neck; tonight her aunt was throwing her in the deep end of womanhood by introducing her to her arrange husband - a contract that had been set up ever since Bellatrix was born and magically bound so both members of the party had to follow through - unfortunately for Bellatrix. **

**She turned around to head for the splintered door and picked up her black mask on her way out.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: behind your mask**

'**I see the fear in your eyes,**

**You try to hide your pain from me'**

**Mozart was playing loud in the ballroom of the Malfoy manor. every one who was any one turned up to this occasion from the high mountain's of Paris to the snowy lands of Russia.**

**Aunt ****Walburga was dragging Bellatrix around by her thin wrist while her younger sisters followed with their heads down in shame.**

**The old hag stopped abruptly when she had spotted her target and dropped her nieces wrist while brushing the younger woman's dress to make sure she was a perfect image**

**She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to do this but its too late to go back now - a crystal tear slid down her cheek hidden behind her mask, that's when he turned around.**

* * *

'**I can see behind you're your mask,**

**You got a fragile heart of glass'**

"**hello there little one" the mans voice was patronising and held a strong French accent; he dropped in to a bow and took Bellatrix delicate hand in his long thin one and kissing her knuckles then stood back to his full height.**

"**ill leave you to alone" happily announced her aunt before she left she leaned into Bellatrix and whispered **

"**behave you little brat you cannot ruin this" **

**Then her delightful presence disappeared throw the crowd of people **

**Bellatrix kept her head down and stayed quite while she let another tear run down her face .**

* * *

'**Black tears are running down your face,**

**But I will hold you in my arms'**

**The next song began and her 'date' had lead her onto the dance floor and held her against his chest while his hands snakes through her finger and arm slide around her thin waist.**

**During the dance the man kept on try to look into her eyes but she kept he head transfixed on her feet then an idea popped into his head.**

**When the music started to slow down coming up to the faster tempo, just at the right moment, he lifted her in a circle then put back down gently on her feet, she clung to his body to keep her self steady at that moment she looked up into the mans pale face.**

"**oh dear" he gasped as he saw the tear streaking her face then pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed he head **

"**I promise I will make every thing better now tell roddy all about it"**

**Rodolphus was a pale,tall, thin man but strong and handsome he had long scarlet hair that reached his lower pack and wore a pin stripped suite. his eyes were emerald-green and her had thin lips each were place perfectly on his thin face**


	3. Chapter 3

'**she was not one of them,**

**She never had a friend'**

**Rodolphus was walking through the dark corridors of Hogwarts school making his way up to talk to professor Dumbledore.**

**It was Rodolphus's first day off from work in a long time and he had been called to the school by the head master to talk about Bellatrix. After the evening they first met at the Malfoy ball hosted a month ago they had gotten along quite well but they haven't spent much time together because he worked all the time and she had gone back to school.**

**He finally arrived at the head masters office and knocked three times before entry.**

"**good evening Mr Lestrange, thank you for coming to see me even in your busy schedule" Albus said politely**

"**I understand that after your arranged marriage was announced you took legal guardianship over miss black and so I called you here when this matter was first brought up"**

**Rudolph's took a seat on one of the high-backed chairs in front of the head masters desk and excepted a scroll Albus gave him, unravelled it and looked at it in confusion.**

"**these are Bellatrix's predicted end of term grades they have gravely dropped recently and I was wondering if you could talk to her about it and find out why?"**

* * *

"**she was the one that got teased,**

**She was not one of them"**

**Rodolphus rounded the corner to stop suddenly in his steps to watch the scene before him unfold.**

**Just a couple of meters away he saw a group of slytherin girls laughing at a mess of curls on the floor try desperately to recover her set of paper that had flown out of her hands. In a heart beat he went over to help the girl out once he relished who it was.**

**The girls stopped laugh when they saw him and dispersed of into the other direction but not before sending a jinx at the girl on the floor sending her crashing onto the ground and the papers falling out of her hands.**

**The mess of curls looked up when she felt a slight weight on her head; her face looked like a colour palette that an artist might use with mixtures of black crawling down her eyes and smudged red on her quivering lips.**

"**here, let me help you up" he lifted her to her feet and cling onto her body while getting out his wand to remove any spells that might have been placed on her in her time of weakness.**

**Bellatrix mumbled a thank you and was about to pick up the papers when she felt his fingers on her chin and brought her up for a soft kiss.**

***sparks flew instantly***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: cry little sister**

'**cry little sister (thou shall not fall),**

**Come, come to your brother (though shall not die)'**

"**what spell do you use to terminate magical weather effect?"**

**Bellatrix was home from school for her Christmas holidays and her fiancé had offered his home for a place to stay and she had happily excepted. At the moment he was helping her study for a charms exam coming up and they were seated in the library on the west side of Lestrange manor.**

"**is it Meteolojinx Recanto" she suggested **

"**clever girl" he reached behind his back to give her a chocolate chip cookie and a small peck on the cheek.**

**she blushed furiously remember their time in the empty corridor ;barley a couple of weeks ago and began to nipple on her treat.**

'**unchain me sister (thou shall not fear),**

**Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)'**

**She was having a great week spending time with Rodolphus but good things must come to an end.**

**She was sitting in her room revising for her Herbology exam and waiting for Rodolphus to return from work when she her a knock on her bedroom door. She put her book down and went to answer it.**

**Standing out side her door was Rabastan; Rodolphus's younger brother with dark facial expression and a wand in one hand. **

"**flipendo" Rabastan shouted**

**And she was flown across the room with a loud thump. Before everything thing went black she felt the unpleasant feeling of hands roaming her body and an evil laugh escape her future brother lips.**

"**beautiful" he murmured once her eyes fell closed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: missing**

'**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,Knowing you don't care.'**

**The feeling of dread and humiliation was filling Bellatrix's body.**

'**how could he have done such a thing' Bellatrix thought to herself as she tried to use her legs with out success. Scarlet droplets were streaming down her legs to prove that last night was not a bad dream. Unfortunately.**

'**Oomph'**

**She crashed to the ground and started crying.**

**She couldn't stay here she had to get away far ,far away from the monstrous man.**

'**And if I sleep just to dream of youI'll wake without you there'**

**Bellatrix woke up ;back on her bed and looked around in confusion.**

**She looked to her left and saw the hunched over figure of her fiancée and standing next to him was his brother. Oh god.**

**Rodolphus looked up and into the eyes of Bellatrix but those emerald green eyes did not hold affection or grief but anger and frustration.**

"**how could you?" Rodolphus said just below a whisper "how could you sleep with my brother?"**

"**I tried to stop her brother but damn… she's feisty and.." said Rabastan with a wink and a threatening look that went un-noticed by his brother.**

"**Shut up!" Rodolphus roared while knocking over his chair in anger "I thought we had something special" quietly said Rodolphus delicately holding her face in his thin fingers.**

**She tried to speak but it was too late he and his brother were out the door in a slam and her heart was shattered into pieces.**

' **Isn't something missing?Isn't something…'**

**The waiting was always the worst part.**

**Rodolphus wouldn't even speak to her after that night and she was fed up of Rabastan giving her hungry looks or whispering inappropriate things into her ear when ever they were alone.**

**So she packed her bags , left a note for Rodolphus on her pillow and walked out the door with out turning back.**

**She didn't now what was going to happen now; she was probably going to be blasted off the family wall and Rodolphus was probably going to move on.**

**A tear slipped down her check at the thought; memories of them together ran thought her mind like their first dance, the way his lips felt against hers, all the studying session and the late night cuddles where if she had a bad dream they would go down stairs and he would make her hot chocolate and they would talk about what happened.**

**The skies became darker and the rain started to poor down; she kept her head on the ground and just kept on going**

'**Even though I'm the sacrifice,You won't try for me, not I'd die to know you love me,I'm all 't someone missing me?'**

**23 years later (after Azkaban)**

**Bellatrix had gotten a letter from a long lost memory**

**Dear Bellatrix,**

**This letter was due years ago but it was hard to find the write words and time to write and mail this letter.**

**I found your letter and my brother was removed from my life immediately I'm so sorry that I yelled at you and drove you away I still remember our times together and I've missed you a lot.**

**I understand chances are slim but would you please come home I still love you and I would do any thing to have you back into my arms **

**Love always **

**Rodolphus Lestrange **

**Bellatrix never read the letter because she was preparing for the battle of Hogwarts when she had gotten it…..**

**THE END**

**Songs:**

**Emily browing: sweet dreams**

**Blutengel: dancing in the light**

**Blutengel: behind the mask**

**Blutengel: Lucifer**

**Blutengel: cry little sister**

**Evanescence: missing**


End file.
